The Aftermath
by SerahFalcon
Summary: This takes place after Bleach the 3rd phantom. Soul Society is finally at peace again. Aizen is dead.. Matsuri Kudo is currently living in the human world what happens when she comes across a man from her past who is supposed to be dead?


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach the 3rd phantom which is what this fanfic is based off.

Chapter 1

"Matsuri…"

"Who's there?"

"Matsuri…help…me."

"Who are you?"

"You have to help me…Matsuri."

Matsuri shot up and out of bed. Lately she had been sensing a strange, but familiar reiatsu and that voice had been familiar too. Her eyes glanced down to the wristband that was currently tied to her wrist. Kaien…no way, could that voice had been Kaien? But from what she could tell Fujimaru, Rukia, and Captain Ukitake had been sleeping fine lately so why her?

She groaned, before flopping back onto her bed. Kaien was always unpredictable, but this really took the cake. Rukia had told Matsuri about the fight with the fight with the ninth espada, so technically anything was possible, but really what did Kaien expect her to do?

The strange reiatsu spiked as if laughing at her. She growled in annoyance; that would definitely be Kaien. The reiatsu seemed to grow enough to where she could actually pinpoint it. She was thankful that she was the only one currently in Karakura town. The rest were in Soul Society helping with Rukia and Renji's wedding. Matsuri had decided o stay behind to protect Karakura Town, but truthfully she couldn't stand all the romance in the air.

It seemed as if everyone was starting to fall in love, everyone except Matsuri, herself, and Captain Kurotsuchi. On that thought, she separated from her gigai and exited her apartment. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on where exactly that reiatsu was coming from.

"So it's in Karakura Park. Of course it is." She quickly flash-stepped her way over there only to find a body lying face down. Once she reached the body, she turned it over only to freeze.

"Kaien?"

Green eyes opened weakly looking straight into bright blue eyes. A weak grin that looked very close to being a grimace, stretched across his face.

"Matsuri…you…came."

"Hey don't pass out on me."

Kaien being Kaien decided to do what he wanted to do and that was pass out. Matsuri groaned this was not going to be fun or easy. Kaien was at least half a foot taller and twice as heavy. While strength was her strong point this was definitely pushing it. Lifting him up so she could wrap his arm around her shoulders, the way back to her apartment was long and tiring but they finally reached it.

Once she got him settled in her bed she knew she had to report this, but she had a feeling if she did so Captain Kurotsuchi would try to turn him into a specimen or worse they would deem him dangerous and have him executed due to the whole ninth espada issue. As she thought about there was only person who was safe to call. First things first though, she had to find her cell phone before actually using it.

"Ah ha you thought you could hide from me, but apparently that didn't work out very well. Okay where is his number? There it is." She sat silently listening to the phone ring before it was finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rukia? Umm is Captain Ukitake there?"

"Matsuri? Why aren't you coming to my wedding?"

"Rukia. Don't worry about that right now. I really need to speak to the captain."

"Fine I'll go get him, but later you will tell me why exactly you're boycotting my wedding."

"Thank you."

"Matsuri, what's wrong?"

"Captain Ukitake. First are you alone?"

"Yes, why?"

"Earlier I was asleep when I had a strange dream that someone was calling for me to help them, then when I woke up I felt a strange reiatsu so I went to check it out and I found a something…." She knew what she was about to say would make Ukitake happy but the stress could be bad for him.

"Matsuri what did you find?"

"I found Kaien, sir."

"What?" The shock was apparent and for a moment there Matsuri was afraid the captain had forgotten how to breathe.

"I found Kaien faced down in the park. He woke up for a brief moment and then passed out again. All he said was 'Matsuri you came.'"

"How is he now?"

"He's still unconscious. Captain I think it best if we keep this between us for now. Kaien is still very weak, it seems like opening his eyes took everything he had."

"Fortunately I agree. Thank you for calling me Matsuri."

"You're welcome. Maybe once we figure out what is going on, you could have someone from the fourth division come here and check up on him."

"That sounds like a good idea. Call me when you have more information."

"Will do, sir." They both hung up at the same time and Matsuri was happy to escape from Rukia's interrogation. Now what was she to do about the man currently unconscious in her bed?


End file.
